1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of furniture, and in particular, it relates to the installment of a flexible sheet in tension in a furniture construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor furniture having strips of flexible material or entire sheets of flexible material stretched over metal framework have become quite popular. This type of outdoor furniture is typically left outside and exposed to the elements, sometimes for months at a time. The fabric that is stretched over metal framework deteriorates from usage and exposure and requires periodic replacement. In the case of fabric strips, the strips are typically replaced by simply stretching the fabric strips over the metal framework and securing it thereto with screws, rivets, or the like. However, in the case of outdoor furniture having a single sheet of fabric stretched over a framework, difficulties arise in securing the fabric to the framework so that the fabric is in the same state of tension as originally manufactured. The problem is even greater when the support structure that holds the fabric is of an arrangement such that the fabric and the support structure are assembled together to form the piece of furniture.